


the e is silent

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: Based on a tweet I saw on tumblr."I was looking up a guy's info on a college computer. Heard his voice from behind me telling me how to correctly spell his last name. #IGotCaught"But with lesbians.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	the e is silent

Crystal was entering her senior year of college at Missouri State. The first day of classes was going just like every first day of classes she’d ever had: pretty boring. Until she got to her psych class. The class itself was still pretty boring, but one of her classmates was anything but. Crystal couldn’t keep her eyes off her, completely mesmerized by her features. Miss Good, the professor had called her when she took roll. Crystal tried to avoid staring, she didn’t want to be creepy, but it was hard when she looked the way she did. She had perfect blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, the cutest nose Crystal had ever seen, and blindingly white teeth that formed a breathtaking smile.

Crystal thought of the mystery girl, Miss Good, until the next time her psych class met. 

“Gigi, I saved you a seat!” Crystal heard someone call out and when she turned her head, she saw the mystery girl heading towards the girl who had spoken, looking just as gorgeous as Crystal remembered. And now she had a first name: Gigi.

Crystal spent way too much of her time thinking about Gigi. Especially for never having even talked to her.

After a couple weeks of trying and failing to work up the courage to talk to her, Crystal did what any other totally sane person would do. She decided to look her up on social media so she could find out as much as possible about her.

After many failed searches on Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat and even Facebook, Crystal had to resort to other measures. So she walked to the campus library and used one of the computers to pull up the campus directory. Even if Gigi was somehow not on any social media, Crystal would be able to find her there.

She wished she could do it somewhere a little less public, but drastic times called for drastic measures. She typed in Gigi Good and hit search, her stomach churning as she waited for the results.

But nothing popped up.

“Wtf?” Crystal mumbled to herself, hitting enter again like it would somehow change the search results. But again, there was nothing. Maybe Crystal had heard her name wrong? She was contemplating what her next step would be when she heard footsteps behind her and someone started to speak.

“The e is silent.”

“I’m sorry. What?” Crystal turned around and immediately wished she was invisible. 

“In Goode, the e is silent.” Gigi herself was standing behind Crystal, watching her stalk her online.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_. Crystal had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. She frantically tried to exit out of the window, even though she knew it was already too late.

“Also, Gigi is a nickname. My real name is Georgina. So you’re 0 for 2 in the searching department.”

Crystal literally had no idea what to say. There was no way she could talk herself out of this mess.

“What I don’t understand, if you wanted to know about me so much, is why you didn’t just talk to me in psych class.”

“What?” She had no idea that Gigi even knew she existed.

“Girl, I’ve seen you staring at me every class for weeks,” Gigi said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my god. Can I just go curl up in a ball and die now?” Crystal accidentally said out loud. Now she would probably have to transfer schools so she didn’t die of embarrassment every time she went to her psychology class.

“If you do that, how would you take me out for coffee?”

“What?” Crystal said for what felt like the hundredth time.

Gigi rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair next to Crystal before speaking again.

“If you would have just talked to me, you would have found out that I have been intrigued by you since the moment I saw your green hair and learned that your name was Crystal Methyd. Like, did your parents hate you? Besides, how do you think I knew that you were staring at me?”

“Because I was so obvious about it?” Crystal guessed, and Gigi started laughing then shook her head.

“Because I’ve been staring at you too. Duh!”

“Wow.” 

“You don’t talk much, do you?”

“I’m just trying not to stick my foot in my mouth again,” Crystal admitted. “I think I’ve done enough of that for a lifetime with you.”

Gigi laughed again. “Nah, it’s cute.”

Crystal couldn’t help but blush. The girl she’d been thirsting over called her cute.

“But I really need to know about your name. Like, is it actually real?”

“English isn’t my mom’s first language, and my dad didn’t have the heart to tell her. So I’ve been stuck with it my whole life,” Crystal explained.

“Well, it suits you Crystal. And not in a bad way.” Gigi smiled at her.

“Well, thanks Gigi.” Crystal smiled back.

“Now,” Gigi started, standing up and reaching her hand out to Crystal. “How about that coffee?”

As Crystal took Gigi’s hand, she thought about how her day had started compared to how it ended. When Gigi had caught her basically stalking her online, she never would have thought that it would end with a date. But she was happy about it either way.


End file.
